


The Rise and Fall of Office Romances

by fangirlSevera



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Dating, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Romance, fancy sandwiches, mutual break-up, post-coital snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlSevera/pseuds/fangirlSevera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professional, responsible, efficient, and dependable. When Pepper gets to know Agent Coulson, she finds a kindred spirit. Their dates would be perfect if not for the constant interruptions by Tony Stark or Clint Barton. But what does it say about Phil and Pepper that they <i>let</i> them interrupt?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rise and Fall of Office Romances

**Author's Note:**

> Have recently been reminded by friends and my brother how back in 2008 and after seeing _Iron Man_ a half-dozen times, I had 'shipped Pepper and Coulson. And despite my absolute and complete love for Clint/Coulson now, I can't shake my head canon that Pepper and Phil are BFFs now after a failed attempt at a romantic relationship.
> 
> Majority of the fic takes place between _Iron Man_ and Iron Man 2, except the last segment. That's after _Iron Man 2_.
> 
> Thanks yet again to [cruelest_month](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cruelest_month/pseuds/cruelest_month) for the beta.

"The truth is... I am Iron Man."

Pepper flinched as the room erupted, journalists shouting overlapping questions, cameras clicking and flashing. She turned to Agent Coulson, but he was already on the phone, finger pressed to his other ear to block out the din.

"Sorry," she said once his call ended. It had been a good plan, a good story. But once again Tony just had to do things his own way, heedless of the efforts of others he was ruining. "What are you going to do now?"

"SHIELD will be sending someone above me to handle the situation. As for what _I'm_ going to do now..." He paused, tilted his head slightly as he watched Tony gleefully field questions from the press. "I'm going for a drink." He looked up at Pepper. "Would you like one, Miss Potts?"

She looked at the throng of media again. She looked at Coulson, quiet and professional. "I'd love one."

They ducked out and took Coulson's black Sedan to the nearest bar that didn't have their TV on a twenty-four hour news station. So, they stopped at a sport's bar. It was between its peak hours, and they were the only patrons there. They took a couple stools at the bar.

"The lady will have a vodka martini, very dry with three olives. And I'll have a scotch, straight-up. Thank you."

"How did you-"

Coulson gave her a sidelong look and his mouth lifted in that little smile that Pepper was quickly learning was not as innocuous as it was at first glance. "Okay," she said, smiling now, too, "you can keep your secrets, Secret Agent."

The bartender set their drinks down. Pepper took a sip and closed her eyes, trying to will the tension away from her body. She just wanted to focus on the calm, modest surroundings and the unobtrusive company. He was being so unobtrusive, Pepper had to open her eyes to make sure he was still next to her.

He was; staring serenely at the television. 

"So, you like basketball?" She asked him.

"Not really."

"Oh." Pepper tapped her nails against her glass. "You're not in trouble with your bosses are you?"

There was that Mona Lisa smile again. "No. Stark's lack of cooperation was always a contingency."

"I'd call it more of a sure bet."

Coulson laughed at that, a quiet chuckle that made his eyes crinkle at the edges. Pepper liked it.

"I'm sorry," she said again.

Coulson shook his head. "You don't have to apologize for him. At least, not to me."

"Thanks, but I'm apologizing for myself. For not paying attention to you earlier. If you weren't there when I needed you..."

"But I was, and that's all that matters."

She had thanked him already, apologized more than once, and it just didn't seem enough. "Let me pay for the drinks," she offered. Which was not adequate and not at all what she needed to say.

"Oh, no, it's fine. _I_ invited _you_. I'll-" But his protesting was cut off by his phone going off. "Excuse me," he said and answered it. "Coulson."

Pepper continued to sip at her drink and pretended not to be paying attention to his half of the conversation. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Coulson frown and his eyes narrowed. She cringed, thinking maybe he was in trouble from his higher-ups after all.

"No," he was saying. "...Because I left. ...Yes I am." His voice was tinged with annoyance now. "I'm wondering why you seem to have so much time to be sitting around, watching TV. If you do have that kind of time, I'll be expecting the last month's backlog of sitreps on my desk by the time I get back." There was another break as Coulson just listened. "She's my favorite because she gets her homework done on time. ...I thought so. Good-bye." He hung up and finished his scotch in one quick swallow.

Pepper raised her brows. "Annoying coworker?"

"Worse. Annoying subordinate."

"Got you beat: Annoying boss." 

Coulson hummed in agreement. "I think we both deserve another drink." He motioned for the bartender and Pepper laughed.

XXX

"Miss Potts, your 11:30 is here."

"Thank you, Nancy," Pepper said into the intercom. "Send him in."

The door opened and Pepper grinned. She came around the desk. "Agent Coulson! I didn't know SHIELD was sending you."

"We thought you'd appreciate a familiar face."

"I do." She shook his hand. "You're looking..." _Good_ , her brain provided because he was. "Well," she said instead. "New suit?" That was it. During their initial encounters he wasn't quite so sharply dressed. His suit had been ill-fitting, drab, off the rack. Today he was in a tailored, sleek, black suit; Dolce if her eyes didn't deceive her. His shirt was light blue and he wore a navy tie. 

"Not really," he said and cleared his throat.

Pepper, to her embarrassment, hadn't let go of his hand yet. She dropped it immediately and tried to laugh it off. She moved back to her desk and motioned for Coulson to take a seat. "I must confess, I was a little surprised by this meeting request. I thought SHIELD wanted to work directly with Tony."

"That is still under consideration. No definite decisions have been made."

Pepper's phone rang and --speak of the devil-- there was Tony's face on the display. "I'm sorry. I'll have to take this."

"It's okay." Coulson waved away the apology.

She picked up the receiver. "Yes, Tony?"

"Pepper, I have a situation." Which could have meant anything from being out of coffee to that he was on the floor with two broken legs. "I appear to be missing a sock."

Pepper closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm in a meeting, Tony."

"And I have a _missing sock_! All the others are paired-up except this one I'm holding. It's uncoupled and alone!"

"Look at your feet."

"What?"

"I need you to look at your feet, Tony. Are you already wearing one sock?"

"Oh, uh... Hey! Look at that! Thanks, Pep." He hung up.

She put the phone down and couldn't help the small, short sigh that came out. 

"Is there a problem?" Coulson asked, brow creasing in concern.

"Only that he hasn't slept in fifty-two hours." Pepper looked at the clock, it was almost noon. "Have you had lunch?" Coulson shook his head. "Neither have I. You know what? Let's leave the business talk for now. Let's have lunch."

Coulson was amenable to the idea. She took him to a new place, high-end, and insisted on paying.

"Gourmet sandwiches?" Coulson asked, looking at the menu. The way his forehead creased in confusion was rather cute.

"They're quite good, and I dare say even worth the price." 

For herself, Pepper ordered a lobster with sweet potato-fennel slaw and tarragon vinaigrette on country bread. Coulson decided on the pastrami with sauerkraut, gruyère, and whole-grain mustard on rye. Basically a Reuben, which he was shrewd enough to recognize.

After the waiter left, Pepper said, "So, here we are, not talking business. What shall we talk about?"

"What do you want to talk about?" His look and the question implied the "This was your idea."

"How about you? I won't pretend I don't know that you've already pulled any and all files and information on me. It's only fair I get to know a little something about you."

"I can't imagine what you would possibly want to know, Miss Potts."

"Pepper, please."

He nodded. "All right. You can call me Phil, then."

She grinned. "First name. See, we're making excellent progress already. I actually have dozens of questions I'd love to ask, but I'm afraid most of your answers are going to be 'That's classified.'"

"Well, there's no harm in asking." It was difficult to tell with him, but Pepper hoped that the way he said it could be considered flirtatious.

"Okay. How long have you worked for SHIELD?"

"Nineteen years."

"Wow! That begs the next question. How old are you?"

"That's classified."

"Bull."

He smirked. "Fine. I'm forty-four."

"Really? I thought you were younger."

He shrugged, a gesture that spoke of how often he had heard it. 

Over the course of their lunch hour, she began to determine what were safe areas of questioning and what were not. By the time their food had arrived, she had no idea where he had gone to school, but was delighted to learn that he had been the captain of his debate team, an honor she herself had held.

As they shared meet anecdotes and laughed together, words like "adorable" and "charming" persisted on springing to Pepper's mind. Then he had sheepishly admitted to his favorite hobby. He didn't even look her in the eye, like he thought it would make her think less of him. It was so sweet. 

"I've seen some of his stuff around when I'm expanding Tony's antique collections. If there's anything I should be keeping an eye out on for you, just let me know."

The surprise and gratitude on his face made her heart flutter. "Would you? That would be-" His phone vibrated. He looked down at it with a frown. "I should take this," he said, not really waiting for her permission before answering. "Is there a problem?" Any trace of professional concern was completely gone by the next sentence. "Does she know you have her phone? ...I'm in a meeting, Barton." Pepper quirked an eyebrow at the sort-of lie. Coulson glanced up at her. "Yes I am, and no you may not." He ended the call. "Sorry about that."

"I think I now know what I sound like when speaking to Tony."

"Did I really sound that long-suffering?" 

As they left the restaurant, Pepper gathered her nerve and stated, "We should do this again."

"Today's meeting is only the preliminary. I'm sure over the course of the project we'll have regular meetings scheduled."

"No, I meant the meal thing, but without the business stuff immediately after." She bit her lip and held her breath, waiting for his reply.

Coulson smiled. "I'd like that." 

XXX

They already had two more strictly business meetings before Phil called her out of the blue saying he happened to be in southern California and was she available for dinner? After rearranging a few items on her schedule, she discovered that she was. They agreed to meet at a French restaurant, and that it was Phil's turn to pay.

Pepper stood in front of her closet, chewing on her lip. It had been too long since she had gone on a date. And that was definitely what this was, what they were doing. Hell, maybe that pre-meeting lunch last month had been a date. Maybe she couldn't tell anymore! What was she suppose to wear? Everything she looked at seem to fall into the category of under-dressed or over-dressed. Surely she had a girl's best friend, the little black dress, somewhere.

She finally settled on a black cocktail dress, held up by three spaghetti straps on each shoulder with a skirt that fell just above the knee. Now she had to tackle the shoe issue. She had more shoes than suits and dresses combined.

She immediately reached for a pair of high heels. But then she considered her company and what she was hoping to get out of tonight's date. She couldn't help but notice that while in her usual footwear she was a couple inches taller than Phil. That could lead to some awkwardness if any kissing was attempted. 

Gosh, kissing would be good. Great even. She would think about it even while discussing the contract Stark Industries now had with SHIELD for providing new tech for some kind of special base of operations. He'd just be sitting there talking about specifications and budget and Pepper just felt like kissing that calm competence off his stupidly handsome face.

But if she was lowering her heels, she was going to have to change her dress. Pepper went back to the closet. 

Punctual as ever, they arrived practically at the same time. They were seated at a small, intimate table, a lit candle flickering in its center.

"I must confess," Phil said, "I am a little nervous."

"You? Nervous?" If he hadn't said anything, it could've been his secret forever. Where as Pepper knew her own palms were sweating and her first-date jitters not going unnoticed.

"It's been a while since I've done this. And here I am trying to impress one of the most powerful women in the country, if not the world."

"Stop it. I'm not. And you don't have to impress me. You've done a good job of that already. Consider me impressed. What with your politeness and efficiency? Then under all that you're still a dangerous government agent with your gun and small explosives. I'm going to be blunt. It's hot."

"Not as hot as your ability to run in stilettos. I work with women who are the epitome of grace, balance, and fitness. And none of them can run in a skirt and heels like that without at least a slight wobble."

Well, that was a compliment she had never heard before. "You're attracted to my running skills?"

"I'm attracted to extreme competence, which you have in spades, along with intelligence and wit. And I love that I can make you laugh, especially on your more stressful days. It's a lovely laugh, and too often people misunderstand my sense of humor."

"People have to pay attention to the details to get you. And don't act like you don't do that on purpose. It just so happens I'm a very detail-oriented person. And you're worth the effort." Pepper leaned forward with intent, her eyes slipping closed.

Their lips touched. First kisses were awkward with bumped noses and missed targets. But of course, even in this Phil Coulson was proficient. He brought a hand up, stroking a thumb along her jaw, pulling her closer. The kiss was warm and soft, but didn't last long. The sound of their waiter approaching forced them apart. 

As they ate, they gazed at each other with small smiles and sparkling eyes. 

The restaurant had an absolute no cell phone policy. When they picked them back up at the front, Phil and Pepper both took a moment right away to check their missed calls and messages. She had ten from Tony alone, plus other department heads and couple journalists. She stole a quick glance at Phil's phone as he scrolled through his. It looked like the same name repeated over and over, something beginning with a B and that's all she could make out before he exited the screen. 

They held hands as they left the restaurant and waited for the valet to bring Pepper's car. "Do you really have to leave for New York right away?" She asked.

"I'm afraid so. I'll get cab to take me to the airport directly from here."

"Let me take you. It'll give us a few extra minutes together."

He squeezed her fingers. "I'd like that."

In her car he switched the radio to a station playing big band music, giving her another piece of himself without her even having to ask. She wondered if the rush of warmth it gave her was the beginnings of some kind of love.

She went with him as far as the security checkpoint, and they kissed again. The kiss from across the table had been a confirmation of intent and mutual interest. This one was a promise and preview of what more there was to come next time. He had one hand in her hair, the other on her hip. Pepper gripped in his shoulders and pressed close. 

"Just for the record," Phil said, as he pulled away, a little breathless, "I don't mind when you're taller than me."

XXX

"Pepper, I need you to-"

"I'm in a meeting, Tony."

"Never mind that! I have a..." He slowed his steps as he recognized the man in the chair. "What's Agent, uh..."

"Coulson," Phil provided.

"Right. What are you doing here?" Tony sat on the edge of Pepper's desk, facing Phil. "I've already talked to your pirate king and told him where to shove his eye patch." 

"Remarkably, Tony," Pepper said, "this meeting has nothing to do with you."

He looked at her. "Really?" She nodded. His eyes narrowed and turned back to Phil. "Oh, I get it. You're here to steal Pepper away. well, sorry, I veto it already."

"While Miss Potts possesses many impressive skills SHIELD values, we feel they're being put to their best use where they are."

"You've insulted me somehow in there, haven't you?"

Behind Tony's back, Pepper bit her lips together to keep from laughing.

Phil just looked at him with his polite, professionally bland expression. Tony tilted his head, staring the agent down, scrutinizing. "Okay, fuck, I can't deal with that face. What is that? You must win big at poker."

"Tony, we _are_ in the middle of a meeting."

Tony slid off the desk to turn and lean against it to talk to Pepper. "But if it's not about me, and it's not about you, what's he doing here?"

"Stark Industries has been working with SHIELD for the better part of a year as we provide specified systems and technologies for a new operations center. Agent Coulson is their liaison, just like Rhodey is for the military. We have meetings at least once a month as the project continues."

"We do?" Pepper just nodded. "Oh. Well. Why wasn't I told about it? I don't think I like us working with SHIELD in any capacity. They're shady."

She glanced over Tony's shoulder to look at Phil. He smirked and shrugged. She looked back at Tony. "You didn't know about it because you don't read anything I give you."

"Yeah, okay." He tapped the desktop with his knuckles. "Still don't like it." He turned again to Phil. "Don't think I don't know this is just some weird, round-about spy way of getting to me and the suit."

"I don't know what I can say to reassure you, Mr. Stark."

"Tony, wasn't there something you barged in here for?"

"Well, I've forgotten it now, haven't I?"

XXX

It was Pepper's birthday. Tony's present this year (unbeknownst to him) was a trip to New York, a dinner for two (with Phil) and a room at the finest hotel her conscience allowed (also shared with Phil).

She cuddled up to his side and sighed deeply. "Gosh, I needed that," she said. It wasn't exactly the most romantic platitude, but definitely honest.

Phil's own contented hum agreed with her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. She needed that, too. Not just the sex (which was great. Someday she would have to find something he wasn't ridiculously competent at). Her daily life was spent taking care of everyone and everything else around her. It was nice to have the feeling of being the one taken care of for once, to spend some time with someone having no other demands on her than just her presence. Pepper couldn't remember the last time she felt so comfortable and relaxed.

Phil's fingers were tapping down her arm in a pattern that made her smile against his chest. Boyfriends and lovers in the past had declared an intention to count every freckle on her body. Phil was the only one with the patience, organization, and concentration to make her believe he could actually do it. 

In return, her fingers traced a pale line of skin at his side between two ribs. His many scars of varying shapes, sizes, and age had been unexpected and distracting. She knew better to even try and ask about any of them. And Phil had been able to make her stop worrying over the marks with a deep kiss and a stroke of his hand.

The tattoos were a far more pleasant surprise. There was one over each shoulder blade: Army Rangers on the left, and the iconic Captain America shield on the right. She had smiled and traced the white and red circles with a teasing, light scrape of her fingernail, making him shiver.

Phil took her hand away from the scar and twined their fingers together. 

"If something were to happen to you," she said quietly, "would they let me know?"

"I suppose you'd know when they send a new liaison to one of our meetings."

The answer was honest, but glib in a way that made her think of Tony. He had suffered new damages and scars, too, since he built the Iron Man. She wondered at the wisdom of placing her heart in the hands of men so willing to sacrifice themselves, putting themselves into harm's way.

Her thoughts having turned so morose, she was grateful for the interruption of Phil's phone ringing, jerking her out of them. For the first time since she's known him, he actually hesitated before reaching for his phone (on the nightstand, next to his gun). Pepper felt smug.

He sat up, and didn't even bother with a salutation or pleasantries. He just started laying into whomever was on the other end. "You better be bleeding and dying on the floor. Even if you are, it's not me you should be calling but your mission leader." 

As fascinating as it was to see Phil genuinely angry, which manifested as a tense jaw and clipped words, Pepper didn't have long to enjoy it. Her own phone went off. She had to roll out of the bed and fish around the pile of clothes on the floor for her handbag to get to it. 

"You're not here," Tony stated the second she picked up.

"No, I'm not."

"…So, where are you?"

She sat back down on the bed and gathered the top sheet around her. A quick glance over and Phil was still in the middle of his terse conversation. "I'm enjoying your birthday present."

"Oh. Wait. What? Shit." Pepper tried not to giggle and shook her head, wondering if he even knew what month it was. "Okay, so where did I send you, Hawaii?"

"New York."

"What? But you're always in New York. I give terrible presents!"

"You do, but thank you anyway."

She ended the call just as Phil finished his. They looked at each other. 

"Stark?"

"Yep. And I seem to remember the name Barton once or twice during one of those calls. Was that him again or are there several SHIELD agents like that?"

"Thankfully, he's one of a kind."

"He calls you a lot."

Phil's expression turned contemplative as he turned the phone over between his fingers a couple times. "He gets bored. Bothering me is his idea of fun." He set the phone back down, and turned back towards her.

She crawled back to his side and positioned them to how they were before their attentions were demanded elsewhere.

"Can you stay?" Pepper asked.

"For once."

"Good." She fell asleep with a warm, comforting hand caressing her back. It was an even better gift than the earrings he'd given her over dinner.

XXX

Although they had agreed, business was business, dates were dates, Pepper still made sure to freshen her lipstick and decided to undo one more button on her blouse right before her 11:30 a.m. meeting. Her intercom buzzed. "Send him in, Nancy." Pepper stood, smiled, and when the door opened her heart stopped cold.

"Miss Potts? I'm Agent Martinez," said the woman in the dark suit who entered.

It took her a moment, but Pepper got over her shock just enough to ask around her tight throat, "W-where's Coulson?"

Martinez's smile turned nervous. "I don't know. All I was told was that I'd be meeting with you today. I have all of Agent Coulson's notes and forms." She held up a black folder.

Pepper knew her panic wasn't going to be kept at bay much longer, and knew she couldn't let it through in front of this woman. "I'm sorry. I'm not quite ready for you yet. Would you mind?" She gestured to the door back to the waiting area outside her office.

Martinez's smile disappeared completely. "No. Sure. Just let me know when you're ready." 

Pepper followed her to the door and locked it after she left. She ran back to her desk and with shaking fingers dialed the number for Phil's personal phone. She squeezed her eyes shut, tried to control her breathing as she listened to the ringing. 

"Y'ello." Answered an unfamiliar voice.

"Oh! I, ah, I'm trying to get in contact with Agent Coulson?"

"A-huh," the voice drawled. "And who's this?"

"This is Pepper Potts."

"Really?"

"Yes... Look, is Agent Coulson available?"

"Not really."

Pepper breathed a long breath out her nose. "Is he okay?"

"...Define 'okay.'"

Pepper gritted her teeth. "Are you Barton?"

There was a pause. "Maybe."

In the background, a voice came over that made Pepper's shoulders slump in relief. "What are you doing with my phone?"

"What have you been telling your girlfriend about me?"

There were the sounds of a small scuffle and the passing of the phone between hands. "Pepper?"

"Phil! Thank God! I was so worried."

"Why? Ah, we had a meeting scheduled today."

"Dammit, Phil! After what you said on my birthday..."

"I know, I remember. And I'm sorry. I just got out of medical."

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine."

"Fine my ass! Tell her how many stitches you got." Barton was still in the room, obviously.

"Ignore him. I'm fine, really. I'm sorry to worry you. Who did they send?"

"An Agent Martinez?"

"She's from finances. Fury's being tight lately, he sent her to be stubborn. She's very good at that."

Pepper breathed out one last shaky breath, feeling herself stabilize, her emotions gathering themselves back into their proper compartment. "Okay. Thanks for the heads up. Take care of yourself. Get better. And don't scare me like that again."

"I am truly sorry. I'll make it up to you when I'm better."

Pepper smirked. "You bet you will."

XXX

The terms of the contract were filled. SHIELD had everything they needed, Stark Industries had its payment. What all those computer consoles and navigational software were actually for was none of her business. This was their last meeting, until at least SHIELD had any other projects they felt warranted Stark tech. Everything had been concluded satisfactory. Pepper and Phil had even shook hands over her desk like proper professionals.

But now that business was over, Pepper's stomach had gone a bit flippy. The end of a business arrangement was simple. Ending other sorts of relationships was not.

"Lunch?" Phil suggested, closing his briefcase. 

"Actually, Phil." Pepper wrung her hands, bit her lip. "There's something else I need to talk to you about." She gestured for him to take his seat again. She came around her desk and took the chair next to him. Taking a deep breath she took his hand in both of hers and started to say, "Phil, you are a wonderful man."

"Ah." His eyes darted away from her face and he cleared his throat. "But you don't see our non-professional relationship developing in a way you find meaningful. After all, we hardly see each other."

"Living on opposite coasts as we do."

"And without the excuse of these meetings, we'll see each other even less."

"Plus, we're both very dedicated to our jobs."

"And don't have much time to be able to give this relationship the full effort it deserves."

"Not to mention, every time we are together, I can't help feeling like there's a third person always present."

Phil nodded and said "Stark." Just as Pepper was saying, "Barton..."

They stopped and blinked at each other. Pepper could feel her face heat. Phil, damn him, apparently lacked the ability to blush from embarrassment.

But more than embarrassed, Pepper was relieved. Phil had been having the same thoughts. She couldn't remember a break-up that was actually so mutual. Nor had she ever said the next sentence with complete sincerity. "I still want us to be friends."

"Of course. Anytime you’re in New York, or if I find myself around these parts, I'd love to have lunch or coffee with you yet. Or even if you need to call someone to complain about Stark to..."

"And when Barton does anything to annoy you that isn't classified, you have my number."

Their phones went off at the same time. They rolled their eyes at each other and answered simultaneously. "I'm in a meeting."

XXX

Pepper was in New York, taking a much-needed personal day. Groundbreaking on Stark Tower was only two days away, and Pepper just needed to get away from the office and from Tony for the better part of the day. she exited her third shoe store, bags slung over her right arm, and thought about giving Phil a call, see if he was in town and had time to have coffee and a catch-up. There was a cafe across the street that looked nice and...

There was Phil, walking right towards it. His head was down, looking at his phone, but still easily avoiding other pedestrians. That was until a man in a sleeveless shirt and faded jeans walked in front of Phil and put a hand on his chest to stop him. Pepper was wary with what was going to happen with some random guy getting confrontational with Phil, but Phil had merely looked up at him questioningly. The other man pointed at the cafe. Phil smiled a little, and nodded. To Pepper's surprise the man then took the liberty of sticking a hand into Phil's jacket and removing his wallet. Phil's lack of reaction to it all was curious. 

Then it hit her.

Barton.

She'd never seen him before, not even a photo, only ever heard his voice that one time. But she just knew it was him, the man on the other end of the phone.

She was about to continue on her own way and thought of calling Phil later. But at that same moment, Barton happened to look up and across the street. He smiled and patted Phil's shoulder then pointed her out. 

Busted.

She could see Phil smile and he waved her over.

They waited for her outside the cafe, standing between the tables. "Hi, Phil," she greeted him with a kiss on the cheek, which he returned. 

"Pepper, this is Agent Barton, who I believe you've spoken to once."

Pepper grinned as she shook Barton's hand. "Yes, I remember." She gave him a quick once-over. _Wow_ , that was one good looking man. He made it seem sleeveless shirts were invented just for him. 

"I was just about to buy us some coffee," Barton said, waving Phil's wallet. "What can I get you?"

"Oh, I don't want to intrude."

"No, intrusion. Come on, what're you having?"

"Well, if you're insisting, I wouldn't mind a skinny vanilla latte."

"Sure thing. Usual, boss?"

"Yes, thank you."

Barton threw them a sloppy salute and sauntered inside. Through the windows she watched him bend to get a closer look at the pastry counter and she couldn't help her little whimper of appreciation at the fit of his jeans. She turned and pulled Phil into a crushing hug. He made a small noise of confusion and discomfort. "I never blamed you for anything in the first place, Phil. But now I _really_ don't blame you!"

"What?"

She grabbed his hands and pulled him to sit down at one of the outdoor tables. "Oh, Phil. Tony and I are finally trying to work things out properly. Please tell me you're not still just happily letting him interrupt your daily life with his needy phone calls, and not doing anything about it."

Well, apparently, Phil _was_ able to blush from embarrassment. "I don't... What's gotten into you, anyway?"

"It's Clint ass," said a startling familiar voice as a woman slid into an empty chair. "It _is_ a revelation, as you well know."

"Miss Rushman! Er, I mean Agent...Romanoff."

The other woman shrugged. "You can call me Miss Rushman or Natalie if it'd make you more comfortable."

"What are you doing here?" Phil asked, looking like a disapproving father talking to his daughter after curfew.

"Clint texted me. Said you were having coffee with Miss Potts, and thought I'd like to say hi. Turns out I did. Hi, by the way." 

"Hi," Pepper returned, feeling a bit phased now. She knew they were all SHIELD, but surely it was a large enough organization that the few members she had contact with wouldn't necessarily know each other personally and be on such friendly terms. It was kind of unnerving. 

"Nat, you made it. Great!" Barton returned with their drinks and handed them out. "Skinny vanilla latte for the lady," he said giving Pepper her cup. "Chai latte espresso for the _other_ lady," he gave Romanoff a wink. She gave him a shark smile that spoke of possible injury later. "And boring old house blend, black, for the boss."

Phil took the cup from Barton. "And?"

"And you're welcome," Barton said, sitting down with his own coffee. 

The two men stared each other down, Barton trying (and failing) at naiveté, Phil with his patient glare. There was movement under the table and Barton cried out in pain. Pepper was pretty sure Romanoff had just kicked him in the shin. 

"Okay, geez." He gave Phil back his wallet.

"You see now what I deal with?" Phil asked Pepper.

"I see now why SHIELD originally selected you to be the first to talk to Tony."

"Hey, Nat, I think we're being insulted."

"She's comparing us to Stark. We are."

While feeling a bit uncomfortable at first, being the lone woman out at a table of agents who were clearly close from years of working together, Pepper found their collective company quite enjoyable. Phil had been curious about more details for Stark Tower. Pepper asked after the continued effectiveness of the Stark Tech SHIELD had been using. Barton regaled them with non-classified details of his and Phil's early missions together with Phil protesting some exaggerated events.

Romanoff had been quiet except for the occasional snicker, content to observe.

With their coffees finished, Phil was the first to stand, declaring he needed to get the kids back to the day care center. Clint whined appropriately that he wanted to "Stay and play with the nice lady!" 

She promised Phil to talk to him again soon. "And it's been a pleasure meeting you, finally, Agent Barton."

"Same here." Barton shook her hand.

"I'll be right behind you, sir," Romanoff said. Phil nodded and pulled Barton along by his elbow. She smiled at Pepper. "It is good to see you again, Miss Potts. You made my assignment to shadow Stark a lot easier. But then, Coulson told me you would."

Pepper shrugged. "Well..."

"You were a good match. You deserve someone like Coulson."

"Thanks, but I am perfectly happy."

Romanoff nodded. "You deserve that even more."

"Is Phil happy?"

Romanoff rolled her eyes. "They're disgusting to be around. One more longing, sappy glance across the table during a debrief and I have half a mind to shoot them."

If not for all her time around Phil, Pepper might not have seen the glimmer of humor in the other agent's eye past the stern expression. "Not fatally, I'd hope," she said with an amused, raised brow.

"I'll spare Coulson, because he's your friend. I'll take out a knee. Clint knows where he stands with me." She checked her watch. "Well, take care of yourself, Miss Potts."

She watched Romanoff slide into the crowd and disappear. Her phone rang. "Yes, Tony?"

"Are you in a meeting?"

"Nope."

"Good. Because I am, and I need someone to talk to."


End file.
